Caress Me Down
by theoddestcastle
Summary: Shameless Booth and Brennan loving. A series of unrelated and related one shots
1. Objectify

**Objectify**

**AN:** Hello there. Wow, it's been a while since I last posted. Uhm, welp...I have no excuses other than the usual RL, school, and work getting in my way. But anyways, the original idea for this one shot came about after watching "Crack in the Code." I wished that we had been able to see Booth working on their home with some help from Hodgins and Wendell Bray. Yes, basically a beef cake episode with the three hottest guys on the show. After tweeting about it and some very good coercion, I decided to give it ago and write it myself. And well...I've strayed away from that original concept, I think everyone will enjoy this. This will also be the beginning of a series of shameless smutty one shots, both related and unrelated. Shout out to dharmamonkey for her beta work and being the one to kick my ass so I can get this done. Love ya! Haha! So without further ado...I present to you **Objectify.**

**Summary:** Brennan and Angela decide to have some fun on a hot summer day.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Capital City! And that was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. We have Jerry B with the traffic report coming up. But first, the weather! We have a full day of sunshine ahead of us with highs in the mid to upper 80s and lows in the 70s. Make sure you put some sunblock on and stay cool. This is J-Wade on 107.3 WRQX!"

"I know I complained all winter about wanting it to be summer," Angela sighed as she fanned herself with a magazine she completed reading, "but now that it's here, this heat is just ridiculous."

"I concur," Brennan simply replied, taking a sip of her vegan blackberry ice tea and relaxing into her outdoor lounge chair.

Angela and Brennan were lounging on the back deck of the Booth household soaking up the summer sun. The backyard was a mess of large wooden crates, stacks of lumber, power tools, hardware, stains and paints, and a large pile of dirt and grass under a tree. Towards the back fence, yet six feet away, stood the frame of an obscenely large outdoor playhouse on a 23-foot by 14-foot concrete foundation.

The playhouse itself, aptly named the 'Queen Anne', had been a gift to Christine on her fifth birthday from Grandpa Max. Booth was excited to put together a playhouse for his daughter and agreed to immediately begin its construction. Max warned of the size and offered to hire a team of professionals to assemble the playhouse for them for a low cost. Booth simply laughed and informed Max that he was more than capable of putting it together.

However when two large wooden crates arrived at their front door, Booth was overwhelmed to say the least. He had been a little upset when he cracked open the crates and saw all the parts within. He had been under the impression that the playhouse would be small normal sized one, but nope, it was almost as big as a house.

Upon completion, the playhouse would boast two floors, a vaulted entry, a large living room on the first floor, L-shaped stairs, decorative fireplace with a mantel, a wrap around porch with a swing, two bedrooms with a deck on the top floor, a slide, a rock wall, and a fireman's pole.

And when Booth found out how much the entire playhouse cost, without the shipping price, he was furious. He couldn't believe that Max had spent such a large amount on something Christine would probably only use for a few years. But when Booth saw just how much his daughter and even his wife, had loved it, he had a change of heart.

Booth recruited Hodgins and Wendell to assist with construction, promising a reward of an ice-cold beer and barbecue at the end of the weekends. The three men were currently on their third weekend of assembly and were nowhere near completion.

* * *

"Bones we're back from Galliher and Huguely. The guys over there were really helpful," the unmistakable gravelly voice of her husband called from the side of the house.

Brennan and Angela sat up from their lounge chairs just in time to see Booth, Hodgins, and Wendell walking into the backyard carrying stacks of treated fir studs of varying lengths on their shoulders. Angela let out a wolf whistle and Brennan shamelessly licked her lips as they took in the sight of the bulging muscles on display.

Booth just chuckled and threw his patented charm smile their way. The trio of men set the lumber down, picked up their tools, and continued on with their work. Booth was a very handy person. He did repairs around the house, worked on his cherry red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, and worked out in the yard. Brennan loved watching Booth work and it usually led to a very, _very_, good night in bed.

Brennan began to feel aroused as she observed the way Booth's muscles rippled under his loose-fitting t-shirt as he wrapped his large veiny right hand around the signature colored black and yellow DeWalt hammer. Her throat went dry as Booth's hammer-wielding arm came striking down in a steady cadence, driving a nail further and further into a treated fir stud.

Brennan took a sip of her tea, fingers lightly twitching at the sight of Booth's athletic form hard at work. She watched as a tiny droplet of sweat forming at his eyebrow slowly began to cascade down his face. It continued its path onto his neck and disappeared beneath the collar of her his shirt.

She sat up in her lounge chair as Booth set the hammer down and reach for the hem of his t-shirt. Brennan's lips parted a bit as her husband lifted his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. She swallowed hotly as Booth's very well defined abdominals, nipples, and chest made an appearance. His body was glistening with sweat and Brennan wanted nothing more than to lick every single inch of skin. She frowned as he lowered his shirt and continued with his work.

"I don't know about you sweetie," Angela commented as she watched Hodgins drill a screw into a fir stud Wendell held up, "but I think that it's high time these hunky studs remove those offending articles of clothing. It's all dirty and soaked through with sweat."

Brennan thought momentarily then grinned. "I agree. I think I know how we can entertain that desire. I saw something on television and would like to test a theory."

"Hmm ok." Angela shrugged as Brennan called for Parker to come outside.

Parker emerged from the house, hair tousled, and eyes still full of sleep. "Yes Bones?"

Brennan motioned her stepson over and whispered in his ear. Angela watched with interest as Parker stood up with a nod and an evil smile on his face. "Temperance Brennan what are you up to?" Angela asked, wondering what her friend had up her sleeve.

Brennan sat back in her lounge chair with a smirk. "Just observe, Ange."

* * *

Parker yawned and scratched his chest as he walked over to the cooler full of drinks at the far end of the deck. He glanced over to where his dad and uncles were to make sure they didn't see what he was doing. When he saw that they were still preoccupied with their jobs, Parker opened up the cooler and took out three cans of soda one by one and shook each furiously at the request of Brennan. He wondered where his stepmom was going with this idea, but didn't think much of it. Anytime Parker could prank his dad and not get in trouble, he was all for it.

Parker quickly stood up and closed the lid of the cooler with his barefoot and made his way towards the back of the yard. "Hey Pops, Uncle Jack, Uncle Wendell—Mom said to take a short break and hydrate."

Parker handed each of them a soda and quickly ran over to the deck to watch the events unfold. Just as the fifteen year-old sat down on the cooler, Booth, Hodgins, and Wendell each popped the tab of their beverage and were immediately sprayed with the sticky liquid.

"What the—? Parker!" Booth growled as he angrily looked over to where his son was sitting on the cooler laughing. His anger disappeared when he saw his wife and her best friend high-fiving each other with huge smiles on their faces. Booth immediately knew what they were up to.

"This kind of feels really good," Wendell commented as he ran his finger down his face and licked the liquid off the digit.

"I know exactly what they're doing" Booth whispered to his two friends and motioned them to follow suit. "Come on, let's play along."

Booth casually strutted over to their mineral water pool and dove flawlessly in. Hodgins and Wendell mimicked Booth's actions and dove in as well. Brennan and Angela stopped their laughter and watched with piqued interest. The three men resurfaced at the same time, Booth and Hodgins throwing a hot smoldering look their way while Wendell grinned flirtatiously.

Wendell was the first to get out of the pool, dripping wet and feeling quite relieved from the summer heat. He glanced down at himself and took on a nonchalant tone. "Oh my," he said with a grin. "I forgot to take my shirt off."

Wendell simply shrugged and reached for the back of his shirt. He tugged on the collar and swiftly removed his soaking gray V-neck. Wendell smiled at Brennan and Angela as he twisted his shirt and wrung out the excess pool water. He looked down at this wet body and began to wipe himself down slowly with his discarded shirt.

A look of nostalgia graced Angela's face as she remembered the nights spent with Wendell Bray during her post-Hodgins break up. He had been well built then, not quite as defined, but now? Now you could probably cut glass with his abs. He had also been a very good lover. Angela sipped on her ice tea and pushed down those memories into the recesses of her mind.

Although Wendell Bray was her colleague, Brennan had to admit that he had a very pleasing body. She knew Wendell would be in excellent shape as he was Booth's work-out partner during their hockey season. Wendell had a small patch of light blonde hairs in the middle of his defined chest that tapered to a skinny vertical line down his abdominal, growing thicker and darker around his navel. The blonde hairs continued down and disappeared beneath the waistline of his dusty shorts. Wendell unbuttoned his shorts and lowered them just a bit to wipe his waistline free of water.

Angela quickly grabbed a permanent marker from her bag and wrote a big 9 on the back of her magazine. She held it up to Wendell who smiled and bowed in thanks. Brennan laughed and mentally congratulated herself on her wonderful idea.

Angela whooped and cheered as her husband got out of the pool and shook his short curly hair free from water. He stood next to Wendell and quickly shucked his fitted black muscle shirt, not liking the feeling of it sticking to his body. Hodgins' slightly short stature was off set by his very defined pectoralis major and a long torso. He had a smattering of dark chest hair between his pectorals and around his nipples.

Angela and Brennan laughed as Hodgins strutted around, flexing and striking various poses. Hodgins' antics made his tattoo of Angela's face on his left bicep move bit out of proportion making her laugh.

"Who ever said scientist weren't hot clearly hasn't met my husband," Angela commented as her husband lifted the end of his shorts up his leg showing off a very nice tan. She wrote the number 10 on another page and held it up for Hodgins. He smiled and ran over to the deck, wrapping Angela in a tight hug and kissed her passionately. Angela squealed at the wet hug, poking Hodgins in the chest for it.

* * *

Booth chuckled to himself as he watched his wife take in the half-naked sights of one Jack Hodgins and Wendell Bray. Most men would be jealous that their wife was looking at other men, but not him. Brennan was more than allowed to look. She would often compare other men to him whenever they were out and about. It always gave Booth a major boost to his admittedly healthy ego when his wife always concluded that he was the best male specimen to walk this blessed earth.

As long as she never touched, then it was fine by him. Because at the end of the day, the only man Brennan would be touching, was him. And Booth never let her forget it. He did a quick lap around the pool before satisfying his wife's desire to objectify him. He wanted to put on a little show for the ladies and once he took note of Hodgins and Wendell standing off to the side enjoying the rest of their drinks, he made his move.

Booth swam in the direction of the two women and lightly splashed them with the mineral pool water. He smiled satisfactorily when he heard their protests. Booth looked at his wife and made eye contact. Even from a short distance, he could still see that predatory gleam in her eyes. The very one she always gave him when she wanted to devour him alive in the most delicious way possible.

Wanting to show off his superior upper body strength, Booth forwent using the steps to get out of the water. Brennan and Angela, hell even Hodgins and Wendell watched breathlessly and slack jawed as Booth, like the Greek sea god Poseidon, rose up and effortlessly lifted himself out of the pool.

"Oh my goodness," Angela commented as she reached for her ice tea and took a sip soothing her now-parched throat. "What a man, what a man, what a mighty _fine _man."

Brennan licked her lips again, keeping her eyes glued on her husband. "Mine. He's all mine," she said with a wicked smile.

Brennan took in the sight of Booth's white shirt clinging tightly to his body. His shirt was so soaked that it was completely transparent. Her mouth began to water as her gaze fell on Booth's dark nipples, hard and straining against the wet cotton fabric. She was momentarily taken back to the previous night, a night spent in passion and ecstasy. Brennan made a mental note to buy Angela some flowers and a bottle of wine for taking Christine to have a sleepover with Michael Vincent.

Brennan felt herself become aroused as the memories from their night together came barraging in. An empty house, a romantic candlelit dinner courtesy of her husband, and Barry White on the Bose. Booth pulled her out of her seat in the dining room so they could dance. As they swayed side-by-side, chest-to-chest, Booth made it obvious that he wanted her. He placed hot open mouth kisses down the side of her neck, across her throat, and up the other side of her neck as he pressed her body into his hardening cock.

That had been more than enough to get Brennan going and she nearly came from that alone. Booth was wearing that French blue dress shirt he always looked so damn good in and had to suppress the urge to just rip it off him and send the tiny plastic buttons flying across the room. But Brennan maintained a sense of self-control; she had already ruined two French blue dress shirts before that. She remembered unbuttoning the first three and pushing the fabric aside with her hands. She had placed a hand on the warm skin of his broad chest and ghosted her palm across the expanse, her nails scraping over his nipples.

Brennan remembered kissing and nipping at his clavicle, enjoying the whimpering noises Booth had made. As she moved to kiss his lips, her hand reached down and lightly grazed his jean-clad erection, before grabbing him by his heavy brass Infantry belt buckle and dragged him up the stairs.

"It's quite the scorcher today isn't it," Booth commented, bringing Brennan back to reality.

"You're telling me," Angela smirked as she fanned herself with the magazine.

Brennan tuned out the comments Booth was making about their progress on Christine's playhouse. Instead she continued to take in her husband's soaking wet form. Oh the things she would do to him if they were the only two people there. She watched as Booth finally took off his shirt and wiped his face with it.

Brennan smiled her signature crooked grin at the sight of her husband's perfect hairless chest and torso. Tiny glimmering droplets of water clung his tanned chest and biceps. Booth lifted his hand and ran it slowly through his damp hair, his thick fingers causing it to stick up in every which way. She watched with doe eyes as the biceps and triceps in Booth's left arm flexed with every stroke his hand made through his hair.

The usually faint sagittal line of hair under Booth's navel was much more defined thanks to the pool water. His colloquially-named happy trail was met by his dark pubic extension, dipping down under his khaki cargo shorts hanging precariously low on his hips, resting well below the v cut of his torso.

Booth wiped his body free from water with his shirt, continuing to flex his biceps as he did. He turned around so that his back was now facing the peanut gallery intending to show off his well-defined deltoids and trapezius. Instead of the praises he was hoping for, Booth was met with a "Holy shit!" from Hodgins and Wendell.

A frown crept on Booth's face as he began to wonder why the sight of his back would garner such a response. Wendell grinned knowingly. "What did you get into a fight with a fucking cat or something?" he joked.

Booth grinned as memories from the previous night flashed through his mind. The angry red scratches on his back, a reward that had hurt so good as his little vixen clung to him during their passionate lovemaking session. He hardened at the memory of stroking into his wife with slow and shallow thrusts. Brennan had teased him mercilessly all evening and he happily returned the favor.

He remembered how Brennan had pleaded, begged him to fuck her harder. But Booth kept his pace and continued with his shallow thrusting. When Booth felt his wife begin to clench around his rock hard cock, on the brink of an orgasm, he grabbed onto their bed sheets for extra leverage, pumping into her fast and deep as his heavy sac slapped against her ass.

Booth remembered feeling his balls hitch as Brennan held onto him for dear life. Her nails dug in and clawed at his back as Brennan came with a scream. He followed with a roar of his own, hitting her cervix, coming long and hard. She shuddered as he leaned down to kiss her, his silky tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Booth held himself inside of her until he felt the last few spurts of his seed leave his body.

"Booth? Hey Booth? Are you all right? Have you gone catatonic?" Brennan asked, taking note of the glassy far away look in his eyes.

"Hmm what?" Booth coughed, coming back to the present. Brennan was now standing in front of him, hands on his cool arm, and a look of concern on her face.

He leaned down to kiss her. "I'm fine. I was just thinking…about something."

Brennan smirked, knowing very well what he was thinking about. She kissed his cheek before turning and making her way back to the deck. "Angela and I are going inside to start making lunch."

Booth, Hodgins, and Wendell stood side by side watching as the two women sashayed to the sliding door and disappeared into the Mighty Hut.

"Man," Wendell sighed. "I need a girlfriend."

* * *

**AN: **yes one more of these! Well what did you all think? This was my first time writing smut and I quite enjoyed it. If you loved it too, leave some love! I have a lot of ideas down that are ready to go. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy the rest of your day/night!


	2. Identity

**AN: hello there. I have here, the next installment of Caress Me Down. I'm still shocked and overwhelmed by the feedback from chapter one. This chapter was originally supposed to be another, but the idea for this one here kept nagging at the back of my brain. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with it, and it finally hit me last night. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title:** Identity

* * *

I rolled over in bed, my arm stretching out to reach for my sleeping partner. But when I felt the cool sheets next to me, I frowned. Blinking one eye open, I looked at the clock on the nightstand on that side of the bed. 2 AM. The green numbers glared angrily at me and I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I stood up and stretched, yawning, and scratched my bare torso before reaching down to retrieve my discarded shirt on the floor. Pulling the articles of clothing back on, I went off in search of my Bones.

My first few stops were to the children's rooms to make sure they were sleeping okay. Parker was hanging half off his bed snoring. He had hit a huge growth spurt in last few months and grew out of his clothes and bed. Rebecca bought him a whole new wardrobe while Bones and I purchased a queen sized bed for him. My heart hitched a little at the thought of Parks turning 16 in the coming weeks. Where had the time gone? After making sure his blankets were tucked around him nicely, I turned to leave, stepping over his hockey stick and a soccer ball. I shook my head at the sight of his various sports equipment cluttered all over the floor. He'll clean it up after breakfast.

The next stop was Christine's room. She was sleeping peacefully as well, her multicolored polka dotted blankets on the floor. I crept over to pull the blankets back on her tiny body and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Christine was a bit of a neat freak like her mama and kept her room in a near pristine condition. I say _**near**_ because she absolutely hates making her bed. According to a six year olds' logic, "there is no point in making your bed. You're just going to get back in and mess it up all over again." Her constant complaints aside; Christine makes her bed very well. The way a quarter bounced off it would make my old drill sergeant from Basic, extremely proud.

My final stop was the nursery. Declan was such a quiet baby that it scares the righteous shit out of Bones and I. When Bones was in labor and he finally made his appearance into the world, Declan didn't make a single sound. I immediately thought the worst and begged God to take me right then and there, instead of my boy. But after a poke and prod from the doctor, he finally let out a winning cry. Once I heard that glorious sound, Bones and I cried and didn't stop. I was a hot mess that night.

I had become so paranoid after that incident, I would constantly wake up at night just to check on him and make sure he was breathing. The first couple of nights Declan was home, I went as far as sleeping on the floor of the nursery. Now that he's four months old, I don't do that as much. Once I saw that he was fast asleep like his siblings, I leaned down to kiss his head gently, and left to continue my search for my Bones.

It didn't take me long to find her. I knew exactly where she was. It was midterms time over at the university and she had been busy the past week and a half correcting papers. She was sitting at her desk, stacks of papers in front of her, a red pen in her hand, ready to correct any mistakes and possibly kill the dreams of her students. Shh, don't tell her I said that.

I leaned against the doorjamb of our home office, watching her work. Even in her exhausted state, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was up in a messy bun, leaving he neck bare and begging me to run my tongue over her cream colored skin. She wore one of my old tan ACU shirts, from a lifetime ago, that was too big for her. She looked like a god dam wet dream.

"Stop staring." She chided, followed by a soft chuckle.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side to grant me more access. "It's late."

"I know. I'm almost finished." She replied, scribbling a few notes on a student's paper, marred with the angry red ink. I winced at all the red and felt bad for the kid named Miller K. Howard.

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed. You can finish correcting your students' papers tomorrow. You've been at this all day. It's time to rest. The papers aren't going anywhere." I said as I slowly kissed down the side of her neck knowing very well it would help in getting her to bed.

Bones hummed and capped her red pen, setting it down on Miller's papers. I stepped back and helped her out of her chair. When she turned the lights off, she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway to our bedroom.

* * *

I lay back in our bed listening to Bones brushing her teeth. When she finished, she stood in the doorway of our bathroom, looking at me with intensity. Our gazes locked, and I already knew. "C'mere." I whispered, sitting up, and adjusting the pillows.

Bones crossed the room a few strides and was soon straddling my hips, nipping and sucking on my bottom lip while tugging my shirt off, tossing it on the floor. I nipped at her bottom lips and ran my tongue over it, begging for an entrance. As soon as her lips parted, I delved my tongue into her mouth. I reached for the hem of my ACU shirt and slid it up her body. I hardened at the feel of the bare underside of her breasts. I lifted my shirt off Bones so I could have full access to them.

When I tossed my ACU top on the floor, my eyes fell on her chest, and I let out a soft, yet audible gasp of surprise. Yes Bones has an amazing rack, but it wasn't because of that. Right there, around her neck and hanging in the valley between her beautiful and edible breasts, was my first set of ID tags. The ones I had been issued on my first day of basic.

The aluminum curved, rectangular shaped dog tags with its rubber silencers around the edges, embossed lettering, and the silver ball chain, clashed with the pale skin of my wife. I sat up and reached for the tags. I gently held them in my palm and glided the pad of my right thumb over the raised letters and numbers.

_Booth_

_Seeley, J_

_447-02-8307_

_A Positive_

_Catholic_

"Where did you find these?" I asked.

"In a box in the attic. I was looking for one of my mom's old cookbooks when I came across an unmarked box. When I opened it, there were framed certificated for completing various training courses, newspaper clippings, field guides, and a lot of pictures. You looked so young, I concluded that it was must be from your early Army days. I found these wrapped up in a green cloth at the bottom of the box. While I was examining them, Declan started crying, and I rushed down to tend to him. I just put them around my neck with the intent of returning them to where I found them, but I was so caught up with the children and correcting papers, it completely slipped my mind. Are you angry with me?" She asked, her voice lowering and vulnerable.

I gently let go of the dog tags and shook my head. "No, of course not. I'm very happy that you found these. I was looking all over for them. I was just about to check the attic too, tomorrow."

Bones held my ID tags in her hands now, her own thumb running over them. "I know that dog tags are a form of identification. But what is the importance?"

"That's it, identification. It was a way for people to positively identify every fallen soldier on the field of battle. There are always two in a set. In the event that a soldier dies, one tag will stay with the body, and one will go with the family."

"I've had exactly three sets of dog tags over the course of my entire Military career. But these are the most important to me. These are my first set. They serve as a constant reminder of who I am. As long as I kept these around my neck, they remind me that I am real, that I exist, that I'm alive and breathing."

"They remind of where I came from, the obstacles I've overcome to get where I am today. They remind me that I am an American soldier, that I am a guardian of freedom. They remind me that I have served this great nation and her people with loyalty, duty, respect, selfless-service, honor, integrity, personal courage, and pride. This, Bones, is my lifeline. And I want you to wear this, to serve as a reminder to you, that I will always be with you."

I watched as Bones caressed my ID tags and set them back to rest against her chest. She looked at me and nodded. "I will."

I crashed my lips with hers once again and kissed Bones with every fiber of my being. She moaned into my mouth as she ground her hot center against my boxer-clad erection. I needed to be inside of her. As Bones kissed and sucked on my neck, I reached down and ripped her panties off. I threw the tattered remains to the side and swiped my thumb against the lips of her center. She was soaking wet. I took some of the moisture there and rubbed her clit in slow circles.

Bones ripped her lips away from her neck with a moaned. "I need you right now." She sat up a bit to slide my boxers off my waist and down to my ankles.

Once my boxers tossed aside as well and my rock hard cock was free, Bones was straddling my hips again, stroking my erection with slow, firm tugs. My eyes closed in pleasure and my head fell back as I started to leak into her hands. I held onto Bones' hips and guided her as she lowered herself onto me. I groaned as I felt my tip enter her and slowly envelope me in sweet, warm, satin.

Bones lifted her hips off me and I let out another moan as I took in the sights of her moisture coating my dick. She lowered herself all the way down on me slowly until I felt her against my hipbones. She continued the motions, lifting herself up my cock until my tip was almost out, and then lowering herself down until I was balls deep into her folds.

I could feel her starting to quiver and I knew she was close. I sat up and flipped Bones onto our bed and pounded into her mercilessly. It took one, two, three, deep thrusts before she clenched onto my cock and moved to cover her mouth with mine, kissing her deeply as I hit her center and shot my hot seed, within. I slowed to slow, lazy thrusts until I was sure my Bones had milked me for everything I was worth.

I lowered my sweat slicked forehead rested it against hers. We gazed into each other's eyes, trying to catch our breaths. I lifted away from Bones' face and placed a kiss of her forehead, a kiss on her nose, and finally a short kiss on her lips. "I love you Bones

"I love you too Booth."


End file.
